New girl
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: (no complete summary to come up with).. Story is rated K* (ages teen and up), but might have brief swears involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Matt's POV:**

Well.. The day, sure didn't start off, very different then usual.

Other then, I was going through Jasper, looking for something that I promised mom, I'll get her... Hell, I hardly even remember what it is.

But on the bright sight side, all this alone time, was giving me all the time to think.

But of corse, I must of been doing so TO MUCH! Because I ended falling from a small edge.

Next thing I knew I landed roughly on the ground. "Ouch" I moaned a little, not only out of the brief pain, but also from the feeling of foolishness. Why do I always have to be so clumsy... Why.

"Are you okay?" asked a young female's voice. it was around my age as it sounded, but, I never heard it before.

"Who's there?" I asked, not sure where the voice was coming from.

"Behind you" it responded.

I turned around, but was shocked at the site of her.

I was right about her being around my age, and about never seeing her before. But I never exspected her to be so... Beauitful.

Her greyish fur, shinning green eyes, I never seen anything like it... Well actually I have... Loads of times... But there was something, about the way it looks on this particaler girl, witch was so very attractive.

I have honestly NEVER felt this way before.. Not since, the 'Shara' incident, witch had resulted in me being cheated on, TWICE!

The funny thing is, I don't even know her name yet, and still I felt my heart speeding up.

"Wow" I said to myself. But it must of been said louder then I realized, because it carzed her to ask "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing... I just... Never, s seen, y you, b before" I said neverously.

Nerves about stuff like this, carzed me to do what it always dose, make dig like motions lightly towards the ground, with my left paw. And have myself look down, as if to watch myself do so. I never understand WHY I do it. But I was hoping she wouldn't notice or say anything, witch, she didn't.

She must of smiled, but I was still looking down, and wouldn't of known.

"Name's Sindia" She said.

"M Matt" I said, nervously shaking underful my grey and blond striped fur.

I heard her giggle, before saying "You know, for a nevous 'colorful' wolf, your kind of cute". Witch only carzed my nervousness to grow, and was unable to respond, only give a nervous groan, and just layed quite, for the moment.

Sindia giggled again.

"Anyway... Do you know where Winston is? I'm sort of looking to join your pack, got nowhere else to go, you know" Sindia told me.

"Actually, my grandpa Winston, has retired several days ago, he gave the role to my parents, Kate and Humphrey" I replied.

"Oh, I heard of them, the happy couple that changed the rule of Alpha and Omega's not allowing to get married" she said.

All I was able to was node in response.

"Is it possible, you could lead me to them?" Sindia asked.

"S Sure" I responded nervously. And started leading her to my den.


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to lead Sindia towards my family den.

Joining the distance traveled, I still had trouble, trying to convince myself to talk to her, even as far as asking where she's from.

So, ya, it was a pretty quite journey, witch must of made it boring for her, but she never said anything about it.

* * *

Finally we arrived.

But along the way, I ran into a full grown, female, black wolf. "Oh, sorry aunt Mandy, didn't see you" I said.

"It's alright, sweetheart" she said softly.

She then turned her head to the direction beside me, and had a sudden look of serprise and slight confusion.

I turned that way as well, and was reminded of Sindia, and then said. "Oh right almost forgot, aunt Mandy, this is Sindia, she's wants to join the pack, and she's orginally from... Uhhh"

"Just outside of Jasper, actually" Sindia finished for me, giggling adorably.

"Oh, pleasure meeting you sweetie, you can call me Mandy, and as you probably guessed, I'm Matt's aunt" Mandy replied.

"Pardon me for saying, but you don't actually look all that related to him" Sindia said.

Aunt Mandy laughed, before responding with. "Funny, how your the first person to ever say so, because my boyfriend and I orginally weren't... Long story"

"You and your boyfriend, married?" Sindia asked.

Aunt Mandy seemed to giggle at this.

"Well, we may as well SHOULD be, but Connor is to afried of 'commitment" she told Sindia.

"That's not what I said" said uncle Connor's voice from within his and aunt Mandy's den.

He appeared out of the darkness of the den, and up towards aunt Mandy before containuing.

"I said, with all that's going on in all our lives, Partically everything that's been happening since Matt and Linda sneaked out that one time, and how crazy crap like that, is STILL happening... Nobody will find the gose flippin time, to arrange a whole marrage"

"You ALSO said, you where suppose to be resting wait now" aunt Mandy reponded with a playful glare.

I heard uncle Connor groan to himself, as he went back into the darkness of his and aunt Mandy's den.

"I must admit Mandy, I like you so far" Sindia said after a few seconds of silence.

Aunt Mandy grinned and thanked Sindia for the compliment.

"Anyway, I need to find one of my parents so Sindia here can ask if she can join, per fully, mom, considering she's the one who's an Alpha" I said.

"Okay, may I come? I want to see what happens" aunt Mandy asked.

"Sure, why not" I replied.

"Hold on, I need to get something" Sindia said, and hurried to get, whatever it was. Leaving me alone with aunt Mandy.

"Well well well, look who's finally found someone" aunt Mandy said to me.

Nervously, I pretented not know what she was talking about saying "Don't know what you mean" I quickly answered.

"Come on honey, you and I both know how good I am at these things" aunt Mandy replied.

Oh man, how could I of forgottin...

One of my favorite things about aunt Mandy, is her ability to sense somebodies feelings for others.

"Ohhh, aunt Mandy... I don't know what to do... It's been so long... And I'm so scared" I admitted to her.

"Whats the worst that could happen" aunt Mandy insisted.

I was to about to respond, but Sindia had returned, making me to nervous to say anything, at all.

"I couldn't find it" Sindia admitted seeming disapointed.

"Don't worry sweetie, I can help you find later if you wish, but for now let's just find Kate" aunt Mandy said, and Sindia and I both agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

We saw mom, at a near the area of our dens.

She was quick to notice us.

"Hi Matt, did you ever find what it was I needed?" Mom asked me.

"No... But, I did find someone I want you to meet" I replied.

"I can see that" Kate said, grinning at Sindia, before approching her.

"Hi, I'm Kate" mom said to Sindia, sounding as friendly as she could. Witch doesn't often seem too hard for someone as sweet hearted as my mom is.

"Oh, so your Kate... I heard great things about you" Sindia said.

"You have?"

"Ya, aren't you the one, that married an omega, witch ended the law against such things?" Sindia asked.

Mom smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, smiling widely and releashing a soft moan, as she was probably remembering the day that she and dad got married.

"Yes, that was me... It was a wonderful day" mom said, still smiling.

"Its very nice to meet you Kate" Sindia said smiling back.

"You as well... What's your name, sweetie?" Mom asked.

"Oh, Sindia"

"Wow, I like that name, it's kind of pretty actually" mom told her.

"Thanks" Sindia said, giggling.

Awkward silence.

"Don't forget what you need from her" I whispered to Sindia.

"What... Oh right, um Kate, I need to ask you something?" Sindia asked.

"Sure, what is it Sindia?" mom asked.

Sindia gulped, before getting the confidence to ask. "I was wondering... If I was allowed to join here, in Jasper?"

"Why, would you need to?" mom asked, in a polite way.

"Nowhere else to go" Sindia admitted sadly.

"Oh, in that case... Of corse you can" Mom replied.

I saw Sindia become really excited.

"Anyway, I should check on Humphrey" mom said before leaving us.

I was reminded that aunt Mandy was still with us, as she lightly whispered to me "Now or never".

"Ya, maybe" I replied.

"S Sindia... I should probably tell you something" I said, feeling sudden confidence.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I forget" I said nervously, after seeing her beauitful eyes, look into mine.

"O-kay" Sindia said confused.


	4. Chapter 4

TWO WEEKS LATER!

* * *

It was around dinner time. I was eating my Carribou piece.

At one point, I saw Linda and Hunter approch me.

"Hi" I greeted them, after shollowing the piece of meat I was chewing.

"Have you tired asking that, Sindia girl, out yet?" Hunter asked.

"How did you-

"Face it Matt, our whole 'gang' knows, at this point" Hunter replied.

"Same with, everyone in our family" added my sister Linda.

"Did aunt Mandy tell all you guys?" I asked.

"Not completely, we just figured it out on our own" Linda replied.

"D Do you guys, think she would like me back, if I ever tell her?" I asked nervously.

"Probably not" Hunter admitted. But was givin a hard elbow to his shoulder by my sister, carzing him to quickly change his answer to "I mean... Of corse she would".

* * *

A BIT LATER!

* * *

I was still at the same spot I was eating at eariler. I was letting myself get lost in thoughts. That is until I heard someone's voice.

"Umm, Matt"

I turned around, only to find, none other then, Sindia.

"Hi" I said, strangely more confident then I usually am.

"Hey... Mind if I stay with you, a while?" she asked.

"Sure" I said.

As she sat next to me, we both noticed how beauitful the night was.

Witch ment, this was the prefect time to tell her, but... Can I do it?

Well... I guess, I'll have to find out.

"S Sindia?" I asked her nervously.

"Yes bud?" she asked, but not completely turning towards me.

She was still looking at the wonderful view.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, since, well, since I first met you" I said, still nervous.

"Okay" she said sounding interested, and turning fully towards me.

Unfortantly for my nerves, the angle that the moon was shining, made her eyes sparkle in the most beauitful way. Witch resulted to the most amazing thing I ever seen before... Even for Sindia.

She kept giving a warm smile the whole time as well.

After studdling abit. I finally gave the confidence, to at least to TRY saying it to her.

"I always... kind of, really liked you" I finally told her, and of corse, the nerves returned, as I waited for her response.

"Well, I like you too, thats why we're friends, isn't it" she said.

"true... But... That's not what I ment" I said nervously.

Clearly, she wasn't getting it. Cause of the blank stare on her cute little face.

"I love you, Sindia... Always did" I told her.

Her face was shocked. Witch of corse, added to my nerves.

I was kind of sad to, as I remembered, our friendship will NEVER be the same after this, even if she DOSE like me the same way.

"Well... That sure explains... Everything" Sindia said softly.

I giggled nervously.

"Lesson... Since I told you this, I may as well ask... Would you go out with me, sometime?" I asked nervously, and awaited her response.

I looked to the expression from her beauitful green eyes, that were still glowing in the moonlight.

They looked kind of, sad, suddenly.

"Oh Matt... Sweet, sweet, Matt... If only you asked, sooner" she said in a sad voice.

Just as I feared, her next response was "I, kind of... Made a boyfriend, already"

"Oh... Corse you did" I said, quickly looking at the direction of the scenery, trying my best to hide my sadness.

But I guess she still saw it.

I felt her rubbing my back, gentally.

"I'm really sorry, Matt" she said softly.

I couldn't think of a responses, so stayed quite, and released a sad sigh.

I felt her lean in, to begin softly kissing my cheek, she even had it last a bit of a while, but at the same time, still keeping it fairly short.

She had such warm and soft lips, so it felt really amazing, on the fur of my cheek.

"Thanks" I said when she finished.

Sindia didn't respond.

"I should go" Sindia said, before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

A FEW DAYS LATER!

* * *

I have already admitted to how it went with Sindia, to not only aunt Mandy, but also Linda, who must of informed the rest of our fun little 'gang', as we call it.

Not that I minded, I mean, it's BETTER if they know, they can support me if I needed it.

I had to admit, I felt abit foolish about never having thought about asking rather or not Sindia was single.

But then again, how could I do so, if I often had trouble with even saying 'hi' to her.

Anyway...

At the moment, I was still drinking from the lake, witch serprates us and the Eastern pack.

The water felt nice and refreshing, as always.

I found myself looking at my watery reflection.

Damn it... Why is it, everytime I find love, its TAKEN from me.

First there was Shara, who I cart cheating on me TWICE! And she had the nerve to blame ME for our relationship no longer working.

Then there's Sally. Who I'm pretty sure I felt a attaction to herl at least ONCE in my life, but I'm never sure why I did though. I mean she's pretty and all, but, she mistreated me my WHOLE life.

And know... This.

But it's not ALL bad.

Sindia is STILL one of the greatest girls I had the pleasure of knowing, I mean...

It's not very often I get treated so nicely, from girls.. Except from my sister, and even Kelly.

I eventually gave my thoughts a rest, and decided I should be heading back home, around now.

* * *

I was heading on my way back to my parent's den.

Along the way, I ran into a grey furred female.

At first I thought it was Sindia, or even Linda, but it was actually...

"Sally?"

"Oh, hi old friend" she said in a serprisly kind voice.

This counted as the first time I ever saw her eyes. They where blue like aunt Mandy's, but less beauitful. Making them more like my dad's eyes.

But still, why is she seeming so nice to me?

"You feeling okay? Your usually more mean to me, then this" I said.

"I know, but the truth is... I heard what happened, with the girl you liked" she replied.

"Where did YOU, hear THAT!" I cried out.

"Let's just say... Word spreads" Sally replied.

"Aw... Great" I groaned.

I wasn't overly found of the idea of everyone knowing about stuff like this.

It's the last thing I need wait now.

"Lesson... Matt... I know I never been nice to you ever before, but... I TOO, have such Unfortants, when it comes to relationships... So if, your ever need to...

She stopped for a while, either nerves or forgettin what she needed to say.

"Are... Are you asking me out, or something?" I asked.

"OH MY GOD! NO!" she cried out, looking and sounding completely disgusted by the whole idea of me and her, ever dating.

But then stopped herself.

And went back to her kind tone, as she said "I mean... No, but, if you ever need someone to simply talk to, I'll... Be around" She said softly.

"I'll remember that... But I'll probably recover on my own, just need a few more days" I replied.

It was true.

I was always able to quickly recover from these things. You could almost call it a talent of mine.

"Well... If your sure" Sally said, begining to leave.

I watched her do so. Before containuing my way home.


	6. Chapter 6

AFTER THREE OR FOUR DAYS!

* * *

I met with Linda, Hunter, Adam and Kelly.

As they were chatting among each other.

"Hi Matt" Linda greeted me.

"Hey" I said in a tired tone.

"Still sad about Sindia?" Linda asked softly.

"A little... But I'm pretty much over it now" I replied.

"I heard Sally, has been opening herself to comfort you, sweetie" Kelly added.

''Its true, she told me that, herself" I replied.

"Have you spoken to her about any of it?" Kelly asked.

"Didn't need too, I gotten over it, on my own" I replied.

Kelly grinned.

* * *

A COUPLE HOURS LATER!

* * *

At one point Sindia joined us.

She was still part of our group, witch must feel for her.

The others partically Linda and Kelly always love having her around.

I remember Linda and Kelly, both agreed, that they understand WHY someone like me would love her so much, and don't blame me when I admit that I secretly, still do.

"Oh man, what a day" Sindia groaned.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"Well, let's just say, I've been working my tail off with various jobs" Sindia told him.

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"It'll take to long to explain, sweetie" Sindia responded.

Hunter didn't answer.

Sindia must of noticed me.

I was eating a Carribou at this point, while looking at the view of the nightsky, from the spot we were all at.

"Hi Matt" Sindia greeted me, with her gentle sounding voice.

"Hello" I managed to say back, and turned towards her abit.

"I hope your doing okay, I still feel bad, I mean, you've always been so sweet to me" Sindia said softly.

"Ya, you two... In fact, thats kind of, one of the reasons I felt like that" I heard myself admit to her.

"Really?" Sindia asked, poor girl still seeming saddened for me.

"I've gotten over it though" I said, hoping it would cheer her up. I hate seeing her like this, even if I DIDN'T still love her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Ya... I just hope he treats you right" I replied softly.

Sindia never answered, she seemed to look down for a brief while.

"A Anyway" Hunter said, trying to change the topic, but couldn't think of a good topic, as it seemed.

Seeing where her boyfriend was going with that, Linda opened her mouth like she had an idea, but seemed to have forgottin what it was, and reclosed her mouth again.

Well I should go... See you guys" Sindia said leaving.

"Dose anyone even know who this boyfriend of hers even is, I never even seen him around her" Linda said to nobody particaler.

"I believe it's somebody called, Ludo" Hunter replied.

Hearing that name, made me nearly choke on a small bone, that I soon managed to spit out, carzing everyone to look at me, from my intense caughs, and heavy breathing after nearly choking to death.

"Ludo!" I cried, still heavily breathing.

"Ya, wait, you know him?" Hunter asked.

"Well... Not personaly... But I know OF him, and he isn't right for someone as sweet as her, he's awful" I cried out.

"Oh sweetie, your just still being jeolous" Linda said, eyeing me a bit, because of my seemingly 'quick to judge' type tone.

I felt a mix of emotions over what Linda said, including abit of embaressment.

However, Kelly was the one to come up to me, even wrapping her arm around me for a moment.

"Lesson... I heard the same rumors you did... But you can't always believe them" Kelly said softly and sweetly.

"I hope your right Kelly... I hope your right" I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

ANOUTHER TWO WEEKS LATER!

* * *

I was by myself.

Strolling around, still trying to think everything over.

At one point I'm pretty sure I heard someone crying, but I wasn't sure who it was, only that it was female... But, that could be ANYONE!

So I went to see who the poor girl was. And I was shocked when I found out that it was...

"Sindia?"

She looked up at me.

Even when they're watery, her eyes are STILL one of the most beauitful things I've seen before. But I felt I best keep that to myself, for the moment.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked her, with concern deep in my voice.

"Oh Matt... Thank goddness it's you" she said tearfully, spreading her arms, motioning she needs hug, as to comfort her.

I gladly accepted this, and sat next to her, as close as I could.

She gentally wrapped her arms around me, and rubbed her head against my chest.

She was so soft and warm. And the way she was softly hugging me, felt AMAZING actually.

But at the same time I had to stop myself from feeling so relaxed, because poor Sindia was still crying.

"Sindia... Why are you so upset, care to tell what happened?" I asked softly, slowly putting the fur on Sindia's back, while still hugging her softly.

"If you must know... I... I was dumped, quite harshly" Sindia said, still sobing into my chest.

'Ludo' I thought.

I still heard her crying.

Suddenly anger started growing in me.

There is no way, I'm letting ANYONE get away with treating her like this.

"THAT BLOODY BASTURED!" I cried angrily. Clearly startling her with my sudden loud tone, but I paid no attention to her small, barelly heard, scream.

Still angry, I gentally pushed Sindia a small bit away, as I stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sindia asked in confusion.

"I'm going teach that asshole a painful lesson, that's what I'm doing" I said snarling, and starting to stomp off.

"NOO!" Sindia cried, running infront of me, and stopping me.

"Please don't... This guy is extermily strong... I mean, No offense, but, you don't stand a chance, HE'LL KILL YOU!" Sindia cried, sounding really scared for me.

"But" I started, but Sindia interrupted me.

"Please... Can't you just say with me... I really want you to stay here with me... Please" Sindia begged.

Though at first I sceptical, I decided to nodd and stay with her, like she wanted.

She was probably right anyway. Ludo is known as being one of the strongest wolves around my age. And let's face it, I hardly even have much fighting experience. Only been in one fight in my life. And I don't even remember winning it, I remember getting my ass kicked.

And so I went back to sitting closely beside Sindia.

But to my much serprise, it wasn't JUST a warm hug she gave this time. She also began softly kissing my cheek. She even did verious soft kisses, moving around most of the side of my face she was facing, witch was my left side.

She did it in such a message like way, I even closed my eyes heavenly.

I wasn't 'overly' sure why she was giving me such affection, but at the moment I didn't care I just hoped it wouldn't end.

When she did stop, she softly rubbed her head against my chest, like she did before. And even that gave me the same amazing feeling.

Still rubbing my chest with her head, Sindia soon said. "I wasn't even happy with him anymore... He was all sweet at first.. But he became more and more crual... But there was someone else I wished I asked instead"

I was about to ask who it was. But Sindia sqeezed me tighter, as she told me.

"Oh Matt, I love you so much"

"I love you too, Sindia" I replied, without even needing to give it much thought.

"I know" Sindia said quitely, as she smiled and giggled.

Suddenly she leaned up to me, and began softly kissing me, on the lips. She closed her beauitful eyes while doing so.

Oh my, oh my... My first REAL kiss. I had no idea what to do.

But what I wasn't going to do, was let this wonderful experience go to waste.

Like Sindia I savored it by closing my eyes, and from there I soon felt myself kissing her back. Why the hek not, right?

As we stood there, softly kissing. I was hoping the moment would NEVER end.

I felt myself moving my paw against the soft fur on her back, as if petting it. I think I heard her giggle from this, and in return she started petting my fur the same way.

Eventually, Sindia soon pulled away ending the kiss, much to it carzing a sad sigh out of me, witch made her laugh.

"You still interested in that date, ever?" Sindia asked smiling.

"Sure" I said.


	8. Chapter 8

FIVE TO SIX WEEKS LATER!

* * *

Well it finally seems like everything worked out happy again.

Not only for me and Sindia. Who everyone seems to know about our new relationship, but neither of us care.

But for EVERYONE!

I hear even Sally, has finally found someone, but I don't know who it is. But I'm still happy for her, partically because she STILL acts more caring to me, then she used to be.

It's also said, even Ludo has anouther relationship. He ended up dating, Shara, and, well, I guess the 'crual girl' is the 'right girl' for someone like him. But will they last... Who knows.

Anyway...

Sindia and I met Linda the rest of the gang.

"Ahh, there you two are" Linda said smiling.

Sindia and I both smiled.

"So... You two finally went on your date?" Adam asked, after a brief silence.

"Yes... But... Matt here, has a bit of trouble, being 'overly' remantic" Sindia teased.

"Yes... That's always been his differculty" Linda replied.

I was trying to hide my blushed cheeks. Witch carzed Linda and Sindia to both giggle.

Sindia kissed my cheek, crazing ME to be the ond to giggle this time.

She gets me everytime, I'm such. sucker for affection, (who isn't).

"Anyway, anyone wish to do anything today?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know" I admitted, many of the others nodded in agreement.

Hunter released a sigh.

Linda rubbed her head affectionly against his chest. It was cute actually. They're always so perfect for each other.

But I shook out of my thoughts.

We all noticed it was getting kind of late.

And we all decided we should be getting to sleep.

At one point all the others had already separated from us.

I was about to go to, but Sindia stopped me gentally. "Wait" she said softly.

I turned towards her, only for her to begin kissing me on the lips.

I felt my eyes widen in serprise.

I then wanted to close my eyes to enjoy it more, but before I could, she already pulled away.

She containued grinning at me, sweetly.

"no fair beauitful, I wasn't ready" I said laughing.

She also laughed.

"Matt... You coming home, or not?" Linda said from the distance.

"You better get going" Sindia said, still smiling sweetly.

I nodded in agreement, and started on my way.

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
